


Hold on just a little bit longer

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Dom Christine Palmer, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kinktober, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Pepper Potts, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Pepper wants to go to the bathroom. Christine says no and gets turned on watching her fiancée squirm at the gala until she can't hold it anymoreKinktober, day 7: Omorashi





	Hold on just a little bit longer

**Author's Note:**

> A very sweet but rare pairing for a special kind of kink. I don’t know if anyone is going to be interested in this but I wrote it so here it is anyway (〃-ー-)ﾉ  
Not beta read.  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Christine entered Pepper’s office and found her behind her desk, surrounded by paperwork, tablets, virtual and digital boards. Immersed under work. Before, Christine thought she was a busy woman, married to her work and buried under her cases at Metro General. That was before Pepper. Now, she was engaged to someone even more busy than her, with an almost crazier work schedule and no idea of what holiday meant. It was a miracle they made their relationship work, but it did work and Christine was very grateful for it. So _so_ in love with the little yet really precious moments they could have together. Like the one they were supposed to have now.

“Shouldn’t you be done like,” Christine looked at her watch, “an hour ago? And ready for the gala? We were supposed to have a little time for ourselves before this thing.”

Pepper ignored her last comment.

“I am ready,” she answered distractedly motioning to her perfectly tailored dress, dark blue and purple, satin-like and fitting her body so perfectly Christine had to gnaw at her bottom lip. “I just have to finish a little something, go to the bathroom and we can head to the fundraiser.”

“You’re overworking yourself again. I told you to take it easy. Do I have to confiscate your computer again, Ms. Potts?” she said in a low, predatory voice. An idea popped in Christine’s mind. A devilish, _hellish_, idea. “Force you to obey me?”

Pepper immediately closed the countless tabs she was working on, folded her hands on the now finished paperwork and gave Christine a smile equally innocent and seductive. Christine’s heart thumped loudly in her chest.

“I’m done,” Pepper said, grinning smugly. “Now, can I go to the bathroom or should I ask for your permission first?” Pepper faked innocence so clearly Christine couldn’t help but retaliate.

“What if you do ask and I say no?”

Pepper paused, pupils blown wide as she recognized the game Christine instigated, yet hesitant to play.

“As exciting as that sound,” she answered slowly, “we don’t really have time, love. But definitely another time.”

She stood up, went for the door and certainly the bathroom but Christine blocked her path.

“Well, I say we do that _tonight_. Because I said so. And because I was promised a nice cuddling evening with my fiancée and got nothing.”

“Christine, please.”

“You have a safe word. If you need it, use it.”

Pepper bit her lips, squirmed a little, already uncomfortable with a half-full bladder and a need to pee. But she didn’t say anything.

“If you don’t,” Christine added, “then you obey me. And I say, you don’t get to use the bathroom until I tell you otherwise.”

Pepper blushed adorably then nodded.

“Okay,” she exhaled.

Christin arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, Ms. Palmer,” Pepper corrected herself.

Christine smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

*

They arrived at the gala not long after their new agreement for the night and, apart from the light blush on Pepper’s cheeks and the slight tension in the way she walked, something only Christine noticed because she was looking for the signs, except for that, Pepper looked exactly like usual. Elegant. Beautiful. Businesslike. Charming, professional, perfectly in control when she talked about nothing and everything to everyone.

Christine knew she was a bit uncomfortable but managed quite elegantly.

Well. Time to up the game.

The next time a waiter passed by them, Christine took two champagne flutes and handed one to Pepper. Her pupils dilated visibly. She knew exactly what Christine was trying to do and she was equally excited and terrified by it.

“A drink,” Christine cheered. “To celebrate a job very well done, Ms. Potts. And a great, _very entertaining_ party!”

“Thank you, doctor Palmer,” Pepper answered and for the first time, her voice wavered a bit. She pulled herself together quickly and gulped her glass down with Christine. Then she went back to mingle with the guests, like nothing happened.

*

It didn’t take long, probably something like twenty minutes, for Pepper to start to struggle. Really struggle. She was uncomfortable before but the glasses – glasses _plural _because Christine made her drink three more after the first champagne flute – added to her discomfort and she was starting to get desperate. And boy, she shouldn’t but she was really aroused by that.

She needed to pee. Bad. Her bladder, completely full now and starting to be painful, distended her lower belly. Her dress tightened around her waist by the minute and soon, she wouldn’t be able to hold it. She had to move around and stand and move around a bit more. Every step put pressure on her belly and full bladder and threatened to make her leak. And she was as embarrassed as excited at the prospect.

She excused herself from a group of potential donors to get a bit of fresh air. On her way to the doors, she passed by the toilets. She glanced, hesitated for one second. She could just go and relieve herself in there. She could safe word to Christine and end this. But the truth was, she actually enjoyed it. Her, Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, Woman of the year, three years in a row, always in command, liked to hand the control to someone else, for once. She liked to give Christine the control over her body, thrilled to follow the orders till desperation.

To submit.

She stepped outside, gulped a bit of air and it got a little better. Slightly. Her dress was still too tight around her, her bladder desperately full and boy, did she need to pee and…

Two thin but strong arms wrapped around her waist and hands splayed on her stomach. She tensed, body going rigid. One wrong move and this could all become really shameful. And oh, that turned her on _so_ much.

Christine pressed her forehead to Pepper’s shoulder blade.

“Are you alright, Ms. Potts? You seem a bit… _flustered_…”

“I…” Pepper started but then she stopped because Christine’s hands were moving on the front of her dress. Going up just under her breast. Going down, and down, and dangerously low, lightly but unmistakably pressing on her belly and traveling lower, still moving slowly lower. “Oh boy!”

Christine’s fingers brushed lightly on the fabric of her dress but Pepper was so desperately full and ready to burst, she _felt_ it and if Christine pressed just a once harder, she was going to lose it.

“You’re bursting, aren’t you?” Christine whispered in her back, low and filthy. “I can feel it, your belly is so tense, I can feel it. And yet you’re holding on for me. You impress me, Ms. Potts.”

Christine pressed her hands just a bit harder and Pepper couldn't hold it. She hissed a very undignified “_fuck_”, desperate tears at the corner of her eyes and she leaked. Her panties got a little spurt of warm and wet pee.

“Christine…”

She tensed. She was shaking. She tried so hard to hold it. Christine’s hands still pressed on her lower belly. It was almost nothing but Pepper was too full. Another stream escaped her and she felt it drip along her leg.

“Please.”

“God, you’re so beautiful, like that. All desperate, so full and bursting and yet holding it.”

Christine released her belly and Pepper almost sobbed in relief. Christine gripped her hips instead and made her turn to face her. The shift made her pee a little bit more. _God_…

Christine kissed her, open-mouthed, passionate and filthy.

“Christine, please,” Pepper begged on her lips.

“Say it.”

“Please. I need to pee. Please, let me pee.”

She knew Christine was going to refuse. Actually, she didn’t want her to cave. Because it was excruciating but so _so_ good. She felt her mind going numb, focusing on her body, her desperation rather than the billion things she had to do for work and that was a relief she only found in Christine’s arms, in her care, under her command.

Christine almost caved. Almost.

“I know you’re desperate, Ms. Potts, I know. But I want you to hold it a little bit longer, can you do that for me?”

Pepper nodded and after a minute for her to pull herself back together, they went back inside.

*

Pepper was wet. Better, Pepper was wetting herself.

She went from guest to guest, talking smoothly with everyone, enjoying each new glass Christine gave her and, to the unsuspicious eye, she seemed perfectly normal.

Except Christine knew her panties were soaking right now. Pepper was so excited by all this, she could tell by her blushing cheeks, her dilated pupils. She was lubricating her panties wet. And more than that, she was leaking.

Every other minute, Christine could see Pepper stopping herself, tensing, shaking minutely. She caught the hint of a wet trail going down her leg before Pepper rubbed them together inconspicuously and wipe it out.

She was leaking and Christine was thrilled, just as excited as Pepper was.

*

The next time Pepper went to Christine to whisper a desperate please in her ear, Christine finally caved but Pepper could tell from her smirk and glinting eyes that the night was not over. Christine grabbed her hand, pulled her out of there, pushing away anyone who tried to talk to them and Pepper was infinitely grateful.

They were in the elevator in less than a minute and as soon as the doors closed, Christine was on her. Kissing her. Hard. Deep. Hungry. Her hands roaming all over Pepper’s body, tangling in her hair, cupping her breast through her dress, going to her hips. She pushed their pelvises together and this time a real gush escaped Pepper, soaking her panties and her dress, slipping down her legs and covering the elevator floor in a little pool at her feet.

She was embarrassed, excited and desperate because now that she started to relieve herself, it was so much harder to hold on. She tried to cross her thighs, use the one Christine slipped between her legs to hold on.

“Christine,” she panted on her lips. “I really, _really_ need to go.”

“I know, Ms. Potts. Hold on just a little bit longer. For me. Can you do that?”

No, Pepper couldn’t do that. She nodded nonetheless.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened to her penthouse. Safe from the public eye but not from the accident bound to happen if she moved. It was too late, she could feel it. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She was absolutely desperate to pee yet she held on on sheer willpower and fucking arousal because for fuck’s sake, she was so, _so_, **_so_** turned on by all this. It was incredible.

Christine took her hand and led her out of the elevator. Pepper stopped just at the threshold.

“I… I can’t,” she said desperately. “I can’t. I’m gonna…”

Christine stepped closer to her, grazed her lips with her own. Put one hand at her hips, the other flat against Pepper’s lower belly, her palm just on Pepper’s full bladder, the tip of her fingers going lower to her clit. Pepper made a pathetic moan and whine. A new gush of pee escaped her.

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay,” Christine calmed her with a soothing voice. “You can let go.”

Pepper shook her head no.

“Not here.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure the bots can take care of a little splash on the floor tiles in the hallway.”

Pepper hesitated. This was so naughty and exciting and she wanted to do it so badly.

“Come on, love. You held on so well for me. You can relax now,” Christine soothed. “Let it out a bit, relieve yourself just a tad so we can move to the bathroom. You did so good. _So_ good.”

Christine was massaging Pepper’s tensed belly and the soft caresses with her sweet words undid her. She let go and flooded her panties, her legs, her nice shoes, and the floor. All the while, Christine was still stroking her, rubbing her clit through her soaked dress, collecting urine in the palm of her hand before letting it flow through her fingers.

After only a few seconds of sweet sweet release, and arousing massages form Christine, Pepper was stopped. Christine pressed her hand against her, cut the flow.

“Hold the rest a little bit longer. I want you to pee on me,” she whispered in Pepper’s ear.

Pepper moaned. Damn, why was that so hot to hear?

Christine stepped back, took Pepper’s hand in her very wet one and led her though the penthouse. Despite the little release Christine gave her, she was still very desperate. Every step played with her still very full bladder and she had multiple accidents on the way, wetting her already soaked panties, and dress and everything she was wearing. Her wet clothes rubbed against her pussy and it was very _very_ exciting. Jesus…

In the bathroom, she wanted to run to the toilets, but Christine had other plans. She stopped her in the middle of the bathroom, on the cold and tilled white floor. She kissed her. Her hands went to her hips, the small of her back, went up and unzipped Pepper’s dress. The wet garment fell to the floor. Pepper was tensed, shaking, desperate and she didn’t know if she wanted to come or pee. She was probably going to do both at the same time, very soon, on Christine’s hand and that was really fucking hot, just to think about it.

Christine quickly took off her own dress and in their underwear, she guided them to the big Italian bathroom. She turned on the water. Quickly, the shower filled with steam but the water was not touching them, just warming the place.

Christine sat on the floor, back to the wall, legs stretched before her. She patted her lap.

“Sit on me.”

“I’m gonna _pee_ on you,” Pepper protested weakly.

“That’s the idea.” Christine winked.

Pepper shuddered then followed Christine’s order and sat on her lap. The new position bent her in half, putting pressure on her bladder and she leaked profusely.

Christine surged forward and kissed her, deeply, wet and filthy.

“That’s it, baby. Let it go. Just let it go.”

And Pepper just let it go. She relaxed, _finally_ fully relaxed, and peed through her panties onto Christine’s lap, making a whooshing and hissing sound barely covered by the stream of the shower.

“That’s it, love. Just relax, let it all out.”

Christine slithered a hand between their bodies, inserted it right into Pepper’s panties and before she could even think to stop, Christine whispered on her lips:

“Keep going, keep going. Gosh, I love this so much. So hot.”

She started to rub Pepper’s clit and labia and everything she could reach, even stroking her insides while Pepper was still peeing. The liquid flowed on Christine’s hand, wrist and arm, on her legs, pooling on the shower floor with the rest of the water before being evacuated. It was warm and so _so_ wet and so **_so_** hot.

“Are you turned on by this? You’re about to come, right? I sure am. You’re so beautiful Pep, relaxing for me, submitting. So beautiful. So sexy. Go on, come on my hand.”

Christine didn’t have to do much more. Her hand stroked Pepper mercilessly, her panties were soaked and rubbing on her skin. Christine’s mouth was filthy, with her words and with her lips attached to Pepper’s neck and sucking very obvious hickeys on her skin. And Pepper came. She tensed all over, buried her head in Christine’s neck. Her orgasm, powerful, so _so_ good after all the desperation, washed over her. It was hard and Christine kept stroking her through it, releasing the remainder of her bladder, emptying her completely.

When her high died down, she collapsed on Christine, absolutely spent and exhausted.

For long minutes, Pepper was not really conscious. Christine finally undressed them both completely, helped Pepper stand up on shaking legs and showered them both, with warm water. Her soapy hands, firm doctor hands, caressed her skin again to clean her thoroughly and despite what they had just done, Pepper felt completely relaxed and absolutely cleansed.

“What about you?” she asked when she could think again.

“Oh I enjoyed this very much,” Christine grinned.

“But you didn’t…”

“No I didn’t but it’s okay. We can take care of that later.”

Pepper wanted to protest but she was exhausted so she let Christine turn off the shower, wrap her in a big fluffy towel and lie with her in the bed, cuddled together.

“Thank you,” Pepper whispered against her fiancée’s neck.

She could feel Christine smile against her hair.

“You were wonderful, Ms. Potts. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Yes, she loved her very much. Even when she had crazy and devilish ideas like this one, or rather she loved her especially when she had crazy ideas like this one. She loved her so _so_ much. And she hoped they could do that again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That was waaaaaay harder to write than I thought it would be. As soon as I read the prompt, I had a lot of ideas and very detailed scenes in my head. But writing it? That’s another story entirely. I hope I managed to convey what I had in mind a little bit ◔̯◔


End file.
